Mysterious Power
by Hunter-Nin
Summary: Two volleyball teams and their PE teacher gets mysterious powers from the Naruto world somehow. Will they use is for good or evil? Is there a power difference or are they equally matched.


**Disclaimer**: I Do not own Naruto or any of his friends or enemies.

**Note**: All names has been agreed before using them.

I dedicate this story to all my friends and a teacher. Not all names are real life names. Hope all of you enjoy this story.

* * *

This is the character's name and the powers that they get. It's based on their favorite character:

Team 1 Captain: Carlo - _Shino_

Bara - _Hinata_

Caroline - _Naruto_

Takeru - _Choji_

Teresa - _Ino_

Tricia - _Tsunade_

Referee: Ronski - _Gai_

Team 2 Captain: Bofan - _Kakashi_

Akira - _Gaara_

Kiko - _Kiba_

Carmina - _Sakura_

Jase - _Itachi_

Ryoichi - _Haku_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pre-Discoveries**

On a normal day of school...

The two volleyball teams were playing against each other. They were all best friends and a favorite Physical Education (PE for short) teacher.

The score was 11-12. Gamepoint was set to 15. (Sorry don't have time to explain the rules and stuff.)

It was team one's service. Tricia goes with a spike! And WHOA!

Everyone was suprised at what happened. There was a crater like hole at where the volleyball was spiked to.

"Side Out!" Ronski shout out the result of the spike. "Change serve! 12 serving 11!"

It's Akira service. He goes with a underarm serve and WHOA! A sandstorm started blowing. The enemy was temporary blinded. The ball landed inside.

"13 serving 11!" Ronski called out.

Akira serves again! Aww. This time the ball landed too short and hit the net.

"Change Serve! 11 serving 13!" Referee called out.

Team 1 captain servers with a spike and WHOA. Where did all these bees come out from!

Despite the situation, the girls in the team screamed and Ryoichiran and hit the spike back. The other team didn't notice the ball was returned and was busy looking at the other team getting scared by the bee.

"Change serve! 13 serving 11!" The ref called out.

"Aww man. That was my first serve!" Carlo teased the team.

"Haha! Sorry but I wanted to serve. Hehe." Bara was about to burst out laughing.

Kiko goes with a serve and WHOA! There are two balls flying in the air! Both were headed straight to Caroline!

Caroline was getting scared. She closed her eyes and opened it again. There were two of her! The ball was returned and the other copy vanished. The other team was unlucky and didn't know which ball to go for. The two balls landed and team two missed both of the ball.

"Change serve! 11 serving 13!" Ron was scratching his head. "Wow. That was weird. And this game is going on so long. The two teams are almost evenly matched."

Bara goes with a sideway serve. WOW! It was so high and came down like a meteor! Jase wasn't scare of getting hurt anymore. She ran for the ball and WHOOM! A return of the ball! It headed straight back to the server.

"Ouch! That hurts! You'll pay for it!" Jase shouted to Bara.

Bara focused and hit it back to the opposing team. The ball headed to Bofan this time. He hit it back and it went up high again. It headed to Carlo and he tried to look for it. He tried to move a bit forward, but something from underground caught his feet. He tripped and the ball bounced off from his head.

Takeru ran for it and tried to hit it up and the ball flew up high in the air, but it wasn't going over the net! Teresa ran to hit it over, but she was a bit late. She hit the ball, but it tip to the net and fell back.

The ball was dead. It couldn't be saved anymore. They had three touches already. WHAT THE! Teresa fell down and looked unconscious. The ball flew up a bit and tipped right over the net and Teresa got up like nothing happened.

"What in the world?" Ronski was getting confused. "12 serving 13!"

Bara goes with another serve! This time she hit the ball wrong and it went too short.

"Aww" Bara stomped her feet.

"Haha! Jokes." Tricia laughed.

"Change serve! 13 serving 12!" Ronski said out loud. "Hmm. I wonder when this game will end..."

"C'mon team! We're almost there! And they're catching up! Let's win this game fast!" Bofan called out to the team.

Carmina served and the ball went straight to Takeru. Then at the last minute the ball curved. Takeru was shocked and somehow he expanded. Part of his body touched the volley ball, but the ball flew away and went out of line.

"Side out! Change serve! Point 12!" Ronski called out again. "Geeze, I didn't know he could be that fat!"

Carmina served again. The ball went straight to Bara and curved at the last second. The ball curved right out the line.

"Line out! Change serve! 12 serving point!" The Ref called out.

Caroline serves. She lost focus and she hit the ball when it slipped out of her hand. The ball bounced in front of her.

"Foul Serve! Reserve!" Ron called out.

She serves again... And... Short serve!

"Change serve! Point serving 12!" Ron called out again. His throat was getting sore. He gulped down a mouthful of water. It refreshened his throat.

Jase's hand was hurting still. So she couldn't serve. The referee rotated the team once more and Ryoichi was serving.

His server went fast and silent. You couldn't hear him hitting the ball at all. It was heading straight to Teresa. She was caught off-guard and saw the ball last minute. She got scared and ducked. the ball went swishing over her head and hit the outside.

"Side out! Change serve! 12 serving point!" Ronski called out once again.

Takeru was trying to win this game. He threw it up to spike, but his body suddently felt so heavy. He couldn't jump. He hit the ball but it went too short.

"Change serve! Point serving 12!" Ronski was talking now. He's tired of talking and yelling the score out.

It was the team captain's serve.

"Game it! Finish the game!" The team cheered.

Bofan didn't want to make a mistake so he didn't spike. He served underarm instead. The ball flew up right to the sun spot for the opponent and when it dropped It blinded them.

They had sun in their eyes and they couldn't see. The ball dropped right in the center of the opponent's field.

"Game! Finally!" Ronski wiped off his sweat. "Nice long game you guys had. You all improved a lot. Now lets go cool off in the class for a while."

So the two teams together with the captain walked into the classroom and cooled off for a while.

* * *

It's only the beginning. More discoveries will be made later on in the story. Besides this is the pre-discoveries. Update will be as soon as i get some reviews. Tell me if it's good or bad so I can change bits of it. Grammer and spelling usage is still my problem. I'll take out as many mistakes as i see them. 


End file.
